


Holiday Tales

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Omnic Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: A collection of short stories written for a friend for Christmas. Includes McReyes, Zendatta, Doomyatta, and general omnic goodness.What was Gabe and Jesse's first mistletoe experience? What happens when you insult Akande's date? What do you get when you strand two omnics inside during a snowstorm?Happy Holidays!





	1. Mistletoe (McReyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are here. Jesse just wants a nap and Genji is an asshole. Also, mistletoe.

“Jesse, would you come into my office? I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Jesse McCree allowed a string of frustrated groans and curses past his lips as he forced himself to sit up from his bed. He had just gotten comfy, attempting to settle down for a smidge of shuteye. However, it just seemed like things weren’t going his way tonight. The young man was so disoriented from the disturbance, he almost forgot his prized hat, yet not quite.

Boss was calling, but he wasn’t sure whether if it was truly work related or the fact that he had neglected to swing by for their daily dose of sugar; though Gabe wasn’t exactly a clingy sweetheart.

With a huff, Jesse plopped his hat on his messy brown mop of a head. He then shuffled out of his room and down the hall, hands shoved in his pockets. The Blackwatch portion of Overwatch’s headquarters was a quiet one, secretive in its very essence. It was something that the cowboy took a while to grow accustomed to, and even now, it sometimes left him uneasy, the shush of their quarters winding him tight.

Yet another thing Reyes soothed over with his presence, his gruff, gentle ways, his voice dark and smooth to his ears.

Remembering that was enough to liven his steps, at least a little. Gabriel still owed him a nap when he was done...with whatever he happened to want with him this time. Though he would not mind it much if he truly only wished to weave those skilled fingers through his curls and pull him close. In fact, that sounded quite nice, yet it would be foolish to get excited over a mere possibility.

Within a few minutes, McCree came to a stop at his commander’s main office. His lips twitched, unsure whether to frown or smile as he made his entrance. In the end, he reckoned he was too tired for either and let himself in without so much as a knock.

The black, steel door squeaked slightly, reassuringly heavy. “Hiya, boss. Ya wanted to see me?”

“Couldn’t even be bothered to knock, huh?” Despite his greeting, Gabriel was far from displeased, hands folded on his desk as he regarded him with an expectant smile, almost fond. “Glad you could make it. Join Genji please.”

“Huh?” His brown eyes blinked blearily at the arrangement before him. Sure enough, the cyborg was seated to his left, eyeing him without concern or warmth.  Poor guy seemed to just exist some days, but he was a work in progress. “Oh, Shimada’s here too.”

“Yeah, just be sure to play nice. Take a seat. This will be quick; I’m sure you two have other things you’d rather be doing.”

Unable to let such an opportunity to sass his boss pass, Jesse scoffed. “Like the nap I was halfway into?”

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow. “Yes, like that. Just behave for two minutes, Jess.”

“Pfft. Asking for a lot, ain’t ya?” Nonetheless, Jesse plopped down noisily in the remaining chair in front of their commander’s steel desk. He was tempted to make himself right at home, but he figured not to test Reye’s patience right now. After all, this was a meeting with all three of them. “Whatcha want to discuss, boss?”

Easily, he swung one leg over the other as he leaned back, way too comfortable for his own good. He could just sense Genji’s suspicious glances, catching them from the corner of his eye. He and Gabe had been keeping things under wraps for the time being, yet he wouldn’t be surprise if the ninja had caught onto them.

At least he was the least of their worries.

As if abruptly a bit uneasy, their leader shuffled and straightened the paperwork he had on hand. “Well, considering it’s the holiday season, and this is your first year, I wanted to lay out some ground rules for you boys.”

Exasperated and obviously not interested, Genji sighed and crossed his arms, sounding much like a brat full of wires and sharp edges as he directed his attention elsewhere. McCree figured he couldn’t blame him. The cyborg had lost a lot, but that was why they were here, wasn’t it? They both had a second chance, one that Gabe had been determined to give them.

And with McCree, he had given him much more than just another opportunity at life; just another reason to be grateful, if not utterly pleased.

“First off, beware of mistletoe. Agent Tracer, it seems, has been using her chrono accelerator to land several of her co-workers in... some unsavory situations. Though, it’s honestly all in good fun, I’m sure you two wouldn’t want to wind up in that position,” Gabe explained, his voice schooled into an even, business matter sort of tone, as if they weren’t speaking of holiday mischief. “Secondly, Morrison has been discussing the possibility of a Secret Santa among a select few who decide to participate; it is option—”

“Is that why there’s mistletoe hanging above your desk, commander?”

As one, both Reyes and McCree’s gazes drifted upwards. “Oh.”

“Well, shit...” muttered the young man, before its meaning dawned upon him. “Uh...”

He cursed himself for it, but sure enough, heat touched his cheeks. From behind his imposing throne, he swore he could see a tinge of color settling upon the dark face that too stared up at the dainty decoration. And all the while, Genji looked on with a newfound amusement.

“...Perhaps I am new to this tradition, but...isn’t something supposed to happen?”

Scandalized, McCree yelped. “Hey now! It’s not that simple!”

“Seems simple enough to me,” the ninja retorted with a certain smugness.

“Genji’s right, Jess. It would be a shame to dishonor tradition.”

Now this was getting ridiculous, especially with the way Gabe was stroking his beard almost thoughtfully, those wicked wheels turning behind those cunning eyes. And when they locked onto him, he knew he couldn’t deny him.

“Gee, Gabe...Uh...Genji’s watching.”

“So? It’s supposed to be a... friendly gesture, is it not?”

Jesse knew Genji was eating this shit up.

With his face on fire, and his heart jumping like a jack rabbit against his ribs, McCree knew he had to make his choice and soon. In the end, however, backing out was not an option. His pride would not permit such a surrender, not to mention the dark eyes that called him. This had to be a fricking setup. They both set him up, the sons of bitches.

Well, if they wanted a show...

“Dammit, boss. Get over here!” Clumsily, McCree rose from his chair in a feeble attempt to make a smooth move for his waiting boss.

Despite his near stumble, he rediscovered what little grace he had left. He gripped the front of Gabe’s jacket and urged him forward. Slyly, he snatched the hat from his head to mask the moment when their lips met, with an almost surprising surge of passion, from prying eyes.

“Hey!”

It was a brief affection yet one that left their nerves tingling. They parted with a mutual smile, bright and warm, though it was a few more seconds still before they were willing to put more than a couple inches between them.

“That was...bold of you. I like it, kid,” his sweetheart murmured, a discreet wink hidden in his words, a wink that held promise of a round two. “Genji hung the mistletoe, by the way.”

“...You son of a...”

“Ninja, bitch.”

Jesse supposed he could let him off the hook, just this once.


	2. After the Movie (Doomyatta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pleasant date, Akande and Zenyatta run into a couple of less savory people.

“It was awful kind of you to allow me to take you out tonight.”

Out of his Talon uniform, it would've been difficult to establish that Akande was a part of anything remotely dubious. Nor would be the fact he was strolling and flirting, hand in hand, with an enemy agent down the quiet, snowy lane. Yet, it was very much their reality, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Zenyatta tugged his scarf closer with his free hand, a bit bashful towards this particular subject. “I _did_ have fun, after all. That was a riveting film.”

Delighted, the dark man beamed. “Indeed, it was! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear,” he declared, his powerful timbre sending shivers up the monk’s synthetic spine.

“If I'm to be frank, I don't think I could ever possibly _not_ have a good time while with you.”

Akande regarded him, cunning eyes bright with interest and affection. “Is that so? I think I feel the same way, Zenyatta,” he agreed without hesitation. “Any time spent with you is a treasure.”

“...Oh.”

Unable to handle such flattery, the omnic could only hide his face in the fabric of his sweater.

“You look adorable when you're flustered…”

“...Thank you,” Zenyatta managed, almost as a squeak.

“You have got to be shitting me…”

A third voice, abrupt and harsh, snatched their attention. A young man with messy black hair was sneering at them from the entrance of a side alley, several companions lurking at his back. He seemed utterly disgusted with their public display of affection, though it was very reserved in nature, if Zenyatta did say so himself.

Akande straightened, brows furrowed. “May we help you, friend?” he inquired firmly, displeased by the stranger’s disposition.

Despite just noticing their company, a cruel familiarity already thrummed through Zenyatta's chassis. He knew the look in that man's eyes all too well, the glint all of them carried. Though he tried to hide his unease, he absently shifted closer to Akande's protective presence.

His boyfriend's eyes slid to him briefly, before they returned forward; it was all he needed to understand, the omnic's reaction clear to his sharp mind.

“Tsk. A machine fucker, are you, you knob?” the dark-haired man remarked, crossing his arms. “Don't you know humans and omnics don't belong together? You might as well be dating your holovid…”

The intruder’s friends, a pink haired, bespectacled lass, skin a few shades darker than his, and a shorter redheaded fellow, snickered amongst themselves. It was obvious, though, that they were reluctant to take the spotlight. They were more than happy, on the other hand, to provide the encouragement for his jerkish ego.

To the omnic’s surprise, Akande only laced their fingers tighter as he pulled him closer, a gesture of solidarity. “I don't recall asking you for your opinion. Even if I did, I would insist you keep it to yourself,” he growled.

“Can't handle the truth about your little toy?” the lass taunted coldly, her voice shrill as the wind chill “It's not even that cute; time for the scrap heap, honey.”

The monk felt the seasoned warrior at his side stiffen. “Watch your tongue…” he warned with a quiet venom, and he had the sinking feeling this was about to escalate.

He attempted to intervene, despite feeling particularly small in that moment. “Akande…”

“So, the tin can can talk…” chortled the redhead.

The tension waned from the Talon leader’s shoulders at that last insult, which Zenyatta found odd, especially as the other stepped forward. His processors whirled in an attempt to figure out what he was planning. He feared the worst, considering his own honor was now on the line, something that the warrior would not take lightly.

He tugged on the sleeve of Akande's sleek leather jacket. “Akande...please...don't do anything--”

A pair of lips, familiar and warm, pressed with a frank passion, against his mouth plate, silenced him. The kiss was enough to leave him bewildered and weak in the knees. And it was so apparent it had shushed their hecklers as well, especially with the way his date had not hesitated to flip them off while he was at it.

It was a perfect display to summarize how little Akande cared about their ignorance.

“Yo, we didn't come here to deal with this shit, you wanker. Let's go…” the first man grumbled with an uneasy aversion. Steadily, he made a less than graceful exit, not willing to bear witness for much longer, considering their victims were not swayed. “I hope your tool gets a virus, asshole.”

Then they were gone, having retreated back into the alley from which they probably crawled.

“That was...something, Akande, but…” Akande was still kissing him. “You can...I believe you can stop now…”

There was a beat.

“ Imph..imph swutck…”

“Oh Iris…”

The dangers of smooching an omnic in the cold were rampant, though he supposed he wouldn't rather being stuck to anyone else.


	3. Blizzard (Zendatta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta and Mondatta huddle against a blizzard,

“Are you certain we cannot venture out, master?”

To the young omnic, the world of swirling white, just outside their stone walls, was a strange and mysterious one. It had only been about a year since he had come to know himself as an individual, yet he had already progressed greatly. However, there were some matters that alluded him, filling him with the utmost curiosity. Zenyatta knew what snow was, that it often came with the winter, consisting of frozen water, though he had never seen its true fury.

Until now…

At his side, in a calm and collected kneel, Mondatta chuckled. “I am certain, my light. It is dangerous. The snow blinds while the wind will try its hardest to blow you off the mountain,” he explained patiently. “I, for one, am not willing to risk it. I don't want my dearest student lost in a blizzard.”

Flattery flooded Zenyatta's system. In his journey of discovering his own self-worth, Master Mondatta had been with him practically every step of the way, nurturing and loving him and what he saw within him, ready to bloom. In fact, his current state was a sharp contrast to when he first arrived at the monastery. Back then, he was confused, lost, and full of an anger he didn't yet understand.

It had been a long, trying year, especially for a being who had only just come to know the world, and yet…

He was here.

“Thank you, master…” Zenyatta found himself murmuring out of the blue.

Mondatta straightened, surprised by his gratitude. “For what, my dear?”

“...For everything. For seeing the light within me, the hope…” he mused, his metallic fingers digging into the fabric stretched taunt over his thighs. “I would've been lost without you, but ever since you welcomed me here, took me under your wing…”

His master chuckled fondly. “I can't say it was hard. Your inner light burned like a flame; it still does…” he declared knowingly. Then he was gesturing for him, beckoning. “But when the most brilliant inferno cannot conquer the winter alone; come here, Zenyatta.”

Bewildered by the suddenness of the invitation, Zenyatta almost forgot how to move, only staring at first. If he could blush from such a comment, he would. Instead, his core settled for heating up as he scrambled for his mentor, scooting a bit closer than necessary. After all, it was no secret that, out of all at the monastery, the first to earn his budding trust, and keep it, had been the very one he now sought.

“Yes, master?”

And out of all the lessons he had learned, names of new experiences and emotions, this love, for this omnic he adored in so many different ways, stood out to his young soul the most.

With a deft tug, the older monk draped them in a heavy blanket, shielding them against the draft that kissed their circuits. “Stay warm with me. It'll be a long storm.”

“...Oh. As you wish…”

“Hmm. Is it what _you_ wish, dear Zenyatta?”

His head jerked up, realizing. Despite his words, automatic in nature from a former life of involuntary servitude, he indeed had no qualms. In fact, he was discreetly vibrating with delight at their arrangement.

Just some habits died hard.

Though, now, in his embarrassment, words left his vocal cords. Broken syllables were all he could manage in his first attempts to explain. Then he surrendered, letting actions speak for him. Flustered, he butted the side of his head against Mondatta's with a clang, startling in the chilled stillness.

“Oh! ...I’ll take that as a yes,” the other remarked warmly. “Such a darling, my dearest one, so silly and sweet.”

Zenyatta was still finding his own path in this life, but matters were easy with his own light guiding his way, and holding him close.


	4. Igloos and Omnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orisa experiences snow for the first time.

“Brother Zenyatta...can you inform me about this current weather phenomenon? I've never witnessed it before now.”

“Oh…?” The older omnic she had ventured towards, on her way to the window, stirred. He looked up, beholding what puzzled her for a thoughtful moment. “Ah. It's snowing, my dear.”

With their team currently stationed in England, Orisa had guessed there would be plenty to discover. After all, she was quite far from home. Sure enough, these white specks, falling towards the earth in slow motion, had never occurred in Numbani. Though, with only a few months under her belt, she didn't really consider herself an expert.

It was fascinating all the same.

“Snowing? Is it safe?” She tilted her head, attempting to soak in all of the spectacle her visual receptors would allow.

Zenyatta chuckled, carefully rising to his feet; briefly, she fretted that she had disturbed his morning meditation, but he didn't seem to mind. “Oh, yes. It's very safe.,. Most of the time,” he explained patiently. He regarded her, arrays bright with a welcoming smile. “Would you like to see? I'll be happy to accompany you.”

Self-consciousness welled in her broad chest; she fidgeted. “Would you? It's alright if you have...any prior engagements.” Even with his calm offer, it was difficult for her not to worry that she was possibly wasting the time of older agents with her young curiosity.

A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder. “Nonsense. It would be my pleasure. In fact…”

“Boo doo boo doo!”

“Good morning, Bastion! How was your night?”

With resonating metallic footsteps, the older Bastion unit shambled into the foyer. “Bwee, hoo hoo, bwoo,” he declared warmly, always content to be in the presence of his fellows. He too then turned his attention to the outside world. “Bwoo chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr!”

Zenyatta chuckled lightly. “Yes, it _is_ snowing. It started about an hour ago,” he replied to the bot’s excited exclamation. “Orisa and I were just about to go out ourselves. She's never seen snow.”

Finding herself in the spotlight, the OR’s faceplate heated as she glanced downwards. “I _am_ new at this.”

“As we all were at some point. Do not feel embarrassed. It is a wonderful experience, one that I'm honored to share with you, my dear.”

The monk's heartfelt words left her touched and she gasped quietly. No matter how long she's known him, he always charmed her with his kindness, with his mirth and optimism. She had known from the moment they met, he would be a role model to learn from.

“You flatter me, Brother Zenyatta,” she murmured, placing a hand to her cheek. “...Do you think Bastion could join us?”

“Dwee wee woh!” answered Bastion happily, his optical receptor flickering with excitement.

Delighted, Zenyatta clapped. “Then it's decided!”

 

* * *

 

Old memories, virtually one of his first, were brought to the surface. They were quite reminiscent of the present, of this moment he now shared with his comrades. The main difference, however, was one he recounted with a bitter sweetness.

Back then, he had been alone in the world, the same world in which everything was brand new.

The sensation of frozen water crystals gathering gently in the dips and plains of his metallic form was a soft parallel, bridging the past to the future. Years prior, he had stared, mesmerized, at the gray, open sky, as stardust rained down to kiss his frosted face. One might have thought a rundown village outside an omnium as a less than magical place, but, to Zenyatta, it had been his reality.

“Brother Zenyatta! Come join us! Bastion is going to show us how to make an igloo!”

The excited call of the newest member of his ever-growing family brought him back to the now, away from his nostalgic gazing. He returned his attention to a soft scene that filled his chassis with a sense of bliss, of peace. Dusted from head to toe in white, Orisa and Bastion had already finished their snow-human and appeared eager for more fun in the snow, their arrays bright with cheer.

It seems the OR had already taken to the new weather phenomenon quite well. It was obvious with how she virtually skipped around her companion as he set to work, carefully forging the first block of ice and snow. It brought forth a chuckle from the monk, who soon rose to join them.

“How wonderful, my friends! Are you daring to start without me?” he teased lightly, despite realizing he had zoned out.

Theatrically, the youngest omnic let out a scandalized gasp, obviously picking up some of his more dramatic quirks. “Me? Negative, dear Zenyatta. You were busy observing the precipitation.” Even as she said it, he could see how she considered him. “...Were you recalling old data?”

Settling next to his four-legged companion, he hummed thoughtfully. “Indeed, I was. I was thinking back to my own initial experience with this wonderful fluff,” he explained while gathering a handful. Then he chuckled ruefully. “But enough about the past. The present is far more priceless. Bastion?”

“Zwee?” inquired the bot, glancing up from his work.

“Do show us how it's done.”

“Beepleleleh!”

“So exciting!” Orisa chimed.

Despite his urging, Zenyatta was well experienced in crafting such a structure. It was a favorite activity of the villagers near the temple, namely the children. However, he was more than content to allow Bastion his turn to instruct.

The monk wondered if he had been taught by Mei, who often loved his company as an assistant.

Bright-eyed, Orisa watched closely as the first few blocks were formed, packed tightly with precision. However, it wasn't long before her temporary teacher decided to involve her, suggesting she help carve out the internal tunnels. Zenyatta wasn't left out either, with the other’s request for assistance. Such a large bot as himself, he admitted grudgingly, would perhaps ruin their work with a single misstep.

“Nonsense, my friend! There's nothing wrong with your size. It gives you strength to protect and stand tall,” he assured warmly. “Nonetheless, I will gladly help!”

Bastion chimed his gratitude, blue array flickering merrily. As always, he was polite as he directed Zenyatta to which blocks to levitate and where to. They were slightly heavier than what he was accustomed to, but patience was the key, landing one after the other in place.

“Oh! Oh! How marvelous!” Orisa declared with elation, having moved out of the way to observe. “It's really coming along! Careful, Brother Zenyatta!”

However, there was something they had overlooked in their cheer.

Abruptly, Bastion chirruped in bewilderment, at last spotting the fault in their handiwork. “W-w-wooooo...?”

Both omnics’ attentions snapped in his direction. Then they beheld their creation of love with new eyes. It was too small for the majority of them. Even Zenyatta would be lucky to fit comfortably.

“Oh no…” Orisa lamented, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Such a shame. It was so nice too…”

However, the monk, unlike his friends, said nothing, until…

“I'm going to build a snow fort. You're all invited, of course,” he declared, daring such a little mishap to ruin their joy.

Orisa’s posture jolted as her eyes lit up. “Oh! Me as well! That sounds like a splendid challenge!” she agreed. “Our other friends might enjoy this more than us. But ours will be better.”

“Sh-sh-sh dwee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between omnics having a snow day and Zenyatta's first experience with snow, so I made it something of both.
> 
> Also, writing Bastion dialogue is tricky. Luckily, the quotes section is a thing.


End file.
